1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helium actuated airplane parachute and more particularly pertains to preventing casualties resulting from airplane crashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of airplane parachutes is known in the prior art. More specifically, airplane parachutes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of slowing a descending airplane are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,177; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,657; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,362; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,654; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,807; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,208.
In this respect, the helium actuated airplane parachute according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing casualties resulting from airplane crashes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved helium actuated airplane parachute which can be used for preventing casualties resulting from airplane crashes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.